tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Rosie's Funfair Special
Rosie's Funfair Special, retitled Rosie's Carnival Special in American releases, is the third episode of the twelfth season. Plot Rosie and Emily are pulling a train for a fair, but Rosie wants to pull it alone. When Rosie reaches Brendam Docks she tries to pull the train, but the tension caused by Emily coupled up at the other end snaps a coupling and Rosie leaves with only half the train. More trucks come loose during the journey, causing problems for Bertie, Stepney, and Emily. When caught by the Fat Controller, Rosie fetches Rocky to repair the damage and she and Emily pull the train back together and deliver it to the fair grounds. Characters * Emily * Rosie * Sir Topham Hatt * Stepney (does not speak in UK narration) * Rocky (does not speak) * Bertie (does not speak) * Trevor (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * Gordon (mentioned) Locations * Maithwaite * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Knapford * Gordon's Hill * The Smelter's Yard * The Windmill * The Washdown * High Farm (mentioned) * Hill Farm (mentioned) Trivia * The coconuts that were in the truck are actually coffee beans. * In the US narration, Stepney says "Oh my!" just before the sugar truck hits him. This is absent in the UK version. * This episode marks Stepney's first appearance since the seventh season, and his first speaking role since the fifth season, though he only speaks in the US narration. This is also his last appearance to date. * Stepney did not have a CGI face when the truck hit him, but in a rare picture, he did. * It is possible that Stepney's appearance in this episode was inspired by the fact that writer, Andrew Viner's favourite Railway Series book was Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine. Goofs * In the beginning, Emily says "High Farm," but Rosie calls it "Hill Farm" while she puffs to Brendam. * In the US narration, Stepney says "Oh my!" but his mouth doesn't match the words. * When the sugar truck crashes into Stepney, the side of it is upside down. * In the US narration, Stepney doesn't sound shocked when the truck of pink sugar is about to crash into him. * When the camera zooms out after the coconut truck crashes into the crossing, Bertie disappears. * Stepney's whistle is Thomas' at a higher pitch. Merchandise * TrackMaster - Rosie's Fun Fair Special (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Heave Ho! * The Complete Twelfth Series DVD Boxsets * 10 DVD Boxset (2015) US/Latin America * High Speed Adventures DVD Boxsets * Adventure Pack AUS * Heave Ho! * The Complete Twelfth Series DVD Boxsets * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 42 (Taiwanese DVD) THA * Thomas and the Billboard (Thai DVD) FRA * Thomas and Friends (French DVD) Category:Season 12 episodes Category:Episodes Gallery File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecialtitlecard.jpg|UK title card File:Rosie'sCarnivalSpecialtitlecard.png|US title card File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial1.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial2.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial3.png|Rosie at the Smelter's File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial4.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial5.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial6.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial7.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial8.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial9.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial10.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial11.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial12.png|Rosie File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial13.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial14.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial15.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial16.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial17.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial18.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial19.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial20.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial21.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial22.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial23.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial24.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial26.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial27.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial28.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial29.png|Bertie File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial30.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial31.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial32.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial33.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial34.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial35.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial36.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial37.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial38.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial39.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial40.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial41.png|Stepney File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial42.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial43.png|Stepney's whistle File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial44.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial45.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial46.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial47.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial48.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial49.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial50.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial51.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial52.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial53.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial54.png|Emily File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial55.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial56.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial57.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial58.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial59.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial60.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial61.png|Rosie and The Fat Controller at Maithwaite File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial62.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial63.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial64.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial65.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial66.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial67.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial68.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial69.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial70.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial71.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial72.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial73.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial74.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial75.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial76.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial77.png|Rosie and Emily File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial78.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial79.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial80.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial81.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial82.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial83.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial84.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial86.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial87.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial88.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial89.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial90.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial91.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial92.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial93.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial94.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial95.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial1.jpg|Emily, Rosie and the Fat Controller File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial2.jpg|Rosie and the Fat Controller File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial23.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial22.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial26.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial24.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial25.png File:FunfairtrucksTrackmaster.jpg|Trackmaster Episode File:Rosie's Funfair Special - British Narration|British Narration File:Rosie's Carnival Special|American Narration Category:Season 12 episodes Category:Episodes